


Masquerade

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Masks, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written Franken Femslash Fest @ Femslash Agenda.</p><p>Shaw and Root attend a Halloween Masquerade Ball seeking out a potential assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

 

"Woah mama," came Root's voice in her ear as she stepped into the buzzing ballroom.

Shaw ignored her. She had her  invitation  in hand. It was made up to look like  an ancient looking scroll, the writing on it was spidery cursive showing her name as 'Justine Moritz'. Finch seemed to find the name amusing for her cover at a Halloween Ball. Shaw hadn’t cared enough to ask why.

The staff at the ball, men and women both, were all wearing white tuxedos with neat black  bowties  and black domino masks. The woman at the door gave the invitation a careful look, checked her  name on a large list on a clipboard then nodded and handed the invitation back.

"Welcome to the ball Ms Moritz," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," Shaw stepped forward. There was a wide marble staircase that led down into the ballroom proper. At the far end there was a stage where a small orchestra was in the process of setting up. A string quartet was providing some light background classical music.

Shaw was wearing a black dress. It fit her athletic form close and had lots of black detailing and frills. The dress flowed down in wavy ruffles down below her knees. Her shoes were black and shiny, her legs covered by sheer black stockings. She had already made sure that she could move  well in  the dress should things take a violent turn.  Her mask covered the top half of her face. It was white and in the Venetian style with gold around her eyes and sweeping curves around the outside edges of the mask.   


Shaw surveyed the room. The large square dance floor had tables set up on the right and left sides. The tables were all round with eight gothic looking chairs arranged around them. In the middle of each was an elaborate floral centerpiece of red and black roses. There were for large extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"You look so hot," Root's voice purred through her earpiece.

Shaw ignored her. She took an offered glass of champagne from a waited. Beyond the tables to the right there was a bar that was doing brisk trade. There were about three hundred people in the ballroom and more coming in all the time. Everyone was in  mask s . Some small and neat, some spectacular  flamboyant  creations that seemed to defy physics. The guest wore a  mixture  of classical formal wear and gaudy Halloween outfits. Somehow everyone managed to look fantastic.

"That dress...mmm  mmm."

"Enough. I'm trying to work," Shaw hissed as quiet as she could to not draw attention to herself.   


Finding the number the Machine had churned out was going to be hard enough without distractions.   


Shaw casually walked down  the steps.   


She spotted Root at the bar. She was sitting on a barstool. Her outfit was very Alice in Wonderland. She was wearing a blue and white dress, white stockings, neat flat shoes and her hair in girlish braided pigtails. Her mask was blue and white too. She looked stunning. Not that Shaw was going to tell her that.   


Shaw made her way around the room.   


"I'm not wearing any panties," Root's voice was a breathy whisper. Shaw almost coughed up the  sip  of champagne she had been taking. She knew Root had timed that  deliberately . She turned to look back at the bar to scowl. Root wasn't looking her way, she was looking towards the stage.   


Finally  Shaw  saw what she was looking for: A man in a sharp pale green suit. He was a little taller than Shaw. He was bald and wearing a neat red mask. He was Maxwell Conrad, and it was his number that  the Machine had provided. One of two that the team had been given. The boys were dealing with the other one.   


With prior recon they had discovered that Conrad's apparently simple life as a freelance travel photographer was a cover for his more lucrative work as a killer for hire.   


"I have eyes on the prize," Shaw said.   


Conrad was at a table with five other people. They were all in lively conversation. Now was not the right time to approach.   


"If only we knew who he was trying to kill."   


Shaw rolled her eyes. Leave it to Root to state the painfully obvious.   


"Hurry up and deal with him, I want the first dance," said Root.   


"I'm not going to dance with you." Shaw sipped her drink, taking just a little, the action was more to blend in with everyone than to actually drink anything. She kept walking around, stepping  between the  tables and around groups of happy partying people. She was careful as always to keep her interest in the target concealed.   


"Pretty please? I'll make it worth your while. No panties remember."   


"No."   


"I'm taking that as a maybe. Your tone definitely says maybe."   


"He's on the move," Shaw  sighed  gratefully.   


Shaw  kept a safe distance as she followed him. Conrad went to the men's room. Shaw positioned herself at the  opposite  end  of the bar from Root where she could watch the men's room door.   


"What if who he's here to kill is in there with him?" Root asked.   


"With all these people getting into the men's room won't be easy for me. Especially in this. Two other guys have gone in since him, he won't want an audience." From what they had learned about him Conrad liked to keep his killing on the stealthy side.   


After a couple of minutes Conrad emerged. Instead  of heading  back towards the group he'd been with he walked the length of the bar. Shaw  saw  that he was scanning the crowd. He was on the hunt.   


The lights dimmed a little. On the stage a tall man in a tall top hat and tux with long tails bounded onto the  centre  of the stage, holding a small microphone. "Beautiful ladies and fine gentlemen, welcome to the Harker Foundation  Halloween  Ball! It is delight to see you all here looking s o  wonderful!"   


Shaw tuned the speech out, Conrad didn't seem to be taking any notice of it either. He was definitely stalking his victim as she was stalking him. The official starting time of the ball was approaching, more and more people were  arriving  and as the crowd grew keeping track of Conrad was going to get harder, especially with all these masks and costumes.   


Shaw had left her drink at the bar so she grabbed another one from a tray being carried by a passing waiter. Conrad suddenly looked round. Shaw kept moving in the same direction, feigning interest in the words being said on stage.   


"...touched by the  genero sity  of you all. Without your support the Harker Foundation would not be able to do so much great work for..."   


Conrad took a seat at one of the tables.  Shaw followed his gaze. He was watching a woman. She was slender with a long, form fitting red dress that had a large split down the middle showing off a lot of skin and barely covered her small breasts. Her lipstick and her mask matched the color of her dress. Her long blonde hair was hanging in loose curls. Shaw wondered if  he  was looking at her because she was his target or if  he  just thought she was hot.   


People started applauding. Shaw joined in.   


"The dancing's gonna start soon," Root said.   


"I'm not dancing  with you."   


Top hat wasn't done talking, he carried on when the applause faded. Conrad was watching the woman in red while pretending he wasn't. To  Shaw  it was looking more and more like professional interest.   


If Red was the target how was he going to do it? He had to have a plan for getting her alone, or he knew that she would be alone at some point.   


Shaw ran through a hundred scenarios in her head. She knew she could do it. She could kill Red and get away  without anyone else at the ball knowing about it. But she didn't know enough about this guy to know how he would do it.   


"Follow my lead," Root interrupted her thoughts.   


It took a second for Shaw to click what she meant by that, and by then it was too late.   


A very cute Alice in Wonderland (who had no panties on under her dress) approached Conrad.   


"Stop!" Shaw hissed.   


Root ignored her. "Hello there," she said and pulled up a chair. She sat in close to Conrad.   


To his credit he kept his cool. "Hello," he said.   


There was more loud applause and as Top Hat headed off the stage the orchestra started to play. Couples went to the dance floor .   


Through her earpiece Shaw could hear the conversation.   


"This is really awkward but I think we're both here for the same thing," Root nodded at the woman in red.   


He looked at the woman then back to Root. "Do we know each other?" He had a  neutral , maybe a little bit mid-west, accent.   


"No, you've never met me."   


"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are  talking about. Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else."   


"I don't think so," Root replied. "But we have a mutual friend who employed us both for the same job," she nodded at Red again.   


Shaw put her drink down on the table in front of her and clenched her fists.   


"I have no idea what you are talking about, excuse me." He stood. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You can either take that hand off or I can break it you crazy bitch."   


Root smiled and withdrew her hand and walked away, heading in the direction of the bar.   


"That was stupid," Shaw said.   


"He's heading away from his target now so score one for us."   


"True," Shaw conceded. She picked up her drink again, deftly rejected a guy in a devil mask who asked her to dance and discreetly followed Conrad.   


"I'll keep watch on  Scarlett  O 'Hara here, make sure he doesn't come back for her," Root said. She waved to one of the waiters and took a glass of champagne and quickly gulped it down.

Conrad reached the bar. Shaw took a seat a couple of tables away and looked over to the dance floor. People were still coming in. She took regular glances at  Conrad  who after a minute or two ordered a drink from a white suited bartender.   


"What's happening?"   


"He's getting a drink," Shaw replied. "Can't blame him, I usually need a drink after talking to you too."   


"Ha dee ha-ha."   


"Why do you think I'm kidding?" Shaw watched Conrad have his drink. He looked at the dancing. He didn't once look in the direction of the woman in red or  Root.   


"Why isn't he making a move?"   


"Maybe you spooked him," said Shaw.   


"Which is good, that means we're done and it means..."   


"Still not dancing with you. We need to be sure." Shaw looked at Conrad again. His body language was all off. He was at ease. He hadn't taken even the most sneaky of looks back at Red. Either he was way  way  good or this or they had gotten it wrong. "He just thought she was hot," Shaw whispered.   


"What?"   


"The woman in red. She's not a target. He was just checking her out."   


"If he's not after her then who?" Root asked.   


"No idea," Shaw  sighed . While she watched him Conrad ordered another drink. He shared a few words and a laugh with the bartender. "It looks like this isn't going to be done any time soon."   


"Don't sound so happy about it," Root said. "Maybe I should just ask Scarlett to dance."   


Minutes dragged on. The ball got in full swing and Maxwell Conrad stayed sitting at the bar. As he was finishing his second drink a waiter approached him. He got in close and spoke in his ear.   


"Something's happening," Shaw reported. "Stay with the woman in red in case this is a move on her."   


Conrad nodded then he and the waiter headed off down the bar. Shaw got back into tailing mode and followed them. They headed to the restrooms. The waiter led him to another door marked 'Staff Only' to the right of the men's room. They went through it, the door closing behind them.   


This wasn't  goo d. Shaw didn't like that he was out of sight, he could be going after his real target. But she also had no idea what was on the other side of that door.   


"He's gone through a staff door beside the men's room, any intel you can give me?"

"No cameras through there,"  Root  replied. "Blueprints says it's a corridor with some offices, a breakroom, kitchen, staff bathrooms."   


"Okay, I'm going through." Shaw decided and headed for the door.   


"Need me there?"   


"No, stay put."   


"Promise me if something fun happens you call for me."   


Shaw smiled "Don't I always?"   


"That's what makes us such a great couple."

Shaw reached the door and she listened for a moment then pushed the door open.   


As expected there was a corridor . It had  dull green carpet and plain cream  colored  walls. There were none of the decorative features of the ballroom. There were five doors on the right hand wall and four on the left. At the end of the corridor was a fire door. There was no sign of Conrad or the waiter.

"They've gone in one of the rooms," Shaw said, voice hushed.   


"On the right it's office, office, breakroom, kitchen, restroom. Left is office, office, file room ,  restroom,"  Root  advised. "Both offices on the left have laptops, She turned on the webcams and microphone, no one in there."

Shaw slipped off her shoes, leaving them by the door. Silently she crept towards the first door on the right listening hard. The sound of voices came from the next room ;  the second office on the right. She quickly took up position outside the door and listened.   


"You thought no one would ever catch up to you?" A muffled male voice said. "You thought you were untouchable?"   


"You don't have to do this," came a second muffled male voice.   


"It's going down. Right now," Shaw said.   


"I'm coming."   


"Doesn't sound like I can wait."  


Shaw reached up her dress to the holster strapped around her thigh and drew the knife she kept there. The voices on the other side of the door were getting increasingly heated. Shaw put her hand on the door handle and pushed it down, stepped forward and into the office.   


Both men had their masks off. It was a typical office, desk, couple of chairs, filing cabinet. The men were side on to Shaw as she entered. Conrad was on his knees, the waiter had a gun pressed to the back of his head.   


Shit.   


Maxwell Conrad wasn't here to kill someone. His number was up because he was going to be killed.   


"Who the fuck are you?" the waiter demanded.

"Interested third party. Why are you doing this?" Shaw demanded.   


"He's a hitman, he kills people for money," the waiter said.   


"Yeah. I know." Shaw had her knife held in her right hand, blade flat against her forearm. She used her arm and body to keep it out of sight. "But why do you want him?"   


"He killed my brother."   


"I have no idea who this guy is or why he..." Conrad started to protest.   


"Can it," Shaw said. She looked at the waiter. "I can't let you kill him."   


"Can't let? Honey I'm the one with the gun. Just go, forget this," the waiter ordered.   


"Can't do that. Sorry. I'll give you one chance though. Walk away, right now," Shaw said, firm and level.   


"I'm the one with the gun dumb bit..."   


Shaw snapped her arm up and flicked her wrist. The knife flew through the air  and the blade punch ed  through his forearm. He yelled, jerking his arm with the knife embedded in it. The gun fell. Shaw took three rushing steps in and punched the waiter on the side of the head, knocking him out cold. He dropped like a rock.   


Conrad turned, he looked at the gun on the floor.   


"Don't even think about it," Shaw warned.   


"I missed it?!"

Shaw and Conrad looked to see  Root  in the doorway, hands on her hips. 

"You?" Conrad looked between the two women. "What the hell is happening here?" 

"We just saved your life," Shaw said. 

"I think this is where you say thanks," said  Root . 

Conrad looked at the knocked out waiter and then again at the woman the  black dress and the one channelling Alice. "Whatever ,  I could have taken him." With that Conrad walked out. 

Root  stepped in closer to Shaw. "So we're done right, the day is saved?" 

"Uh, yeah, I guess. We can go now," said Shaw. 

"No way you are getting out of it. We're at a ball, looking hot. We're dancing."  


"No we..." Shaw started.  Root  cut her off by closing the gap and kissing her. She resisted for moment then let go, kissing Shaw back, arms going around her.  


"I'll let the boys know while you finish here,"  Root  said. 

They parted. Shaw crouched to retrieve her knife and make sure he didn't bleed out.   


 

***   


Across on the city Finch answered his phone. "Miss Groves?" 

"You boys having fun?" the amusement in  Root 's voice was unmistakable. 

Finch peered  out  of the windshield of the car. "Mr Reese has the matter in hand yes. How is Conrad?" 

"Still alive, someone tried to kill our killer but he's been taken care of." 

"I'm glad to hear it."  


"We're going to keep an eye on him here, just in case." 

Finch flinched while Reese beat down the last of the werewolf-masked enemies he was fighting. "It appears we're finished here so if you feel it would be prudent by all means stick with Conrad." 

"Don't wait up,"  Root  signed off and ended the call. 

***   


At the bar back in the ballroom Shaw and  Root  were having cocktails. The ball was in full swing. Drinking and dancing and laugher and not one of them had any idea of what had happened in the office. They hadn't seen Conrad, they figured he'd probably fled.  


Shaw looked at all the masked people having a grand time. Here and now anyone could be anyone. A ball like this was place of fantasy and thrills.  


"Penny for your thoughts,"  Root said.  


Shaw turned and looked at her. "I was thinking about fantasies."  


"Ooh,"  Root  grinned "now you're talking."  


"I mean like it would be so easy to just go into the crowd and be someone for a night. Someone else."  


"I like you exactly how you are,"  Root  gave Shaw's knee a squeeze. She drained her bright pink drink and set the empty on the bar. "Who would you be?"  


Shaw didn't answer right away. She looked over at the dance floor then returned her focus to her drink. She thought for a few moments then finished it. "Someone who dances with her girl," Shaw took  Root 's hand.  


"Seriously? Don't toy with me sweetie."  


"Come on, before I change my mind." Shaw led a very excited  Root  into the crowd and onto the dance floor.  


 


End file.
